Headspace
by requiempoet
Summary: Tony is distracted, Gibbs is annoyed, Abby tries to ease the tension. I originally thought I knew where this was going. Turns out I don't. Feed back please. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I know this is taking for EVER to get to the juicy stuff, my computer is not behaving...please bear with me!
1. Distraction

**Kelly and Shannon don't die Alt uni. Slash. BDSM. Kink.**

Tony sat at his desk, he pretended to work diligently on some paperwork that he had written the prior day, but he was staring at Gibbs. He wondered what made the Marine tick, what had caused all of those failed marriages. Lack of sex? _Couldn't be_ Tony grinned to himself, financial struggle? Impossible, he drove a blue 1993 single cab Ford truck. Maybe he was into something what was that word Abby used?…Hinky.

Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo, he was lollygagging as usual, the young Italians mind probably on his latest conquest. Gibbs needed to get Tony to focus, "When I slap you it won't be on the head" Gibbs thought, and smirked to himself. He stood up and dismissed the rest of his team.

Tony walked to his car, a late model mustang, it had been a impulse purchase, to attract the upper echelons of girls but lately he wasn't feeling it. He needed something different. He needed to be grounded, he had started secretly meditating and going to the gym to get out his frustrations. He unlocked the car, and slipped into it, inhaling the pungent odor of the leather, he started the car relishing the throaty sound of the engine. He needed release.

Gibbs poured himself a bourbon, straight. He sucked it down in one gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he picked up the plane and began to smooth down his boat with the care. His mind spinning with primal urges, Tony had been so preoccupied lately and it was going to cause problems in the field. It needed to stop now before someone got hurt – or worse. He hadn't practiced in a long while and while it didn't bother him much, something about Anthony DiNozzo made him stir. He had played on and off with Abby, but she hadn't come around in a few weeks, when Gibbs had mentioned the thought of pursuing Tony. Her only words were ' Be careful, and don't break him.'


	2. Frustration

' Gibbs, what are you planning to do with him?' Abby asked, perched on his work bench watching curiously as he laboriously worked on his boat. He had been down in the basement for nearly for hours since he had gotten home from work. He had thought about taking a shower, but a shower isn't what he needed. He needed a release. He needed a power release. The clatter of the plane being set down on wood and a grunt of exasperation made Abby smirk.

'I don't know Abs. I do know, but I don't know how much he knows. Do you?' Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and met her green eyes with his steel blue ones. It was a serious question, he didn't want to scare off his senior field agent with his advances, but something in his gut was telling him that this was right.

'I know that you're the only man that he's attracted to, and that he's experimented once or twice with ball gags and handcuffs when he worked in Baltimore.' Her eyes got as big as saucers as she clamped her hand so hard around her mouth her collar jingled. Gibbs smiled,

"Oh really?" He said walking toward her spreading her legs and standing in between them looping his finger in the O ring.

"Yes, Sir." Abby gulped.

She caught herself biting her teeth catching her lip, her eyes casting a downward glance. She shivered as Gibbs rough, calloused hands grazed her upper arms all the way down to her finger tips laying onto her thighs.

"I might need a little practice first." He growled in her ear, Gibbs hot breath, sweat, bourbon and a hint of sex beginning to make Abby's world swirl. His giant man paws grabbed her by her tiny waist and set her on the ground where she immediately slid against his legs mewling. 'Are you up for it?' He asked, he looked down, Abby's demeanor completely changed. Her shoulders relaxed from their usual state of caffeine tension, her breathing calmer.

"I-I think so G-Gibbs." She stammered, not realizing how much she missed playing with _him_ or how fast he could make her fall.

Abby swore she could hear Gibbs smile. "Good." He pulled her to her feet, steadying her with his hands, as he peeled off her shirt and unclipped her bra letting it free fall to the floor. Gibbs then unbuckled her skull belt, unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped her fly and slid them off her hips. He deftly slid a finger into her carnal cavity sliding it against her clit making her moan, but suddenly stopped. He grabbed her face with just enough force to make her pay attention, and with such a way a moan escaped her lips. His finger into her mouth that was coated into her girl juices, her mouth expertly sucking on it for what seemed to be an eternity before sliding it out with a satisfying _POP!_

'Who do you belong to?' Gibbs snarled, his eyes boring into hers. His fingers applying pressure in all the right places. He turned her so she was leaning against the work bench and his other hand lightly grazed her clit.

'Who do you belong to little one?' He asked again sex permeating the room.

Abby's eyes flickered up to meet his gaze for point two seconds as she defiantly said ' NCIS.' The urge to grab Gibbs hand and shove his fingers in her pussy mounting second by second – MAN that man worked a nerve.

'Oh, think you're hilarious do you? You sultry tease?' Gibbs let go of her face, grabbed her by her wrists and ground his clothed cock into her shaved mound. He pulled the pig tails out of her hair one, by one letting the hair cascade around Abby's alabaster face.

He turned around went to a cabinet and walked back over to Abby and slid a vibrator into her hand.

' Go upstairs, put this inside of you. I'll be upstairs in a minute.'

Abby gawked at him, how could he – that was so, that BASTARD. That second B was for…she was soaking wet…and he was hard, she could feel it. All she wanted right now was for him to pound her pussy into the ground, and he leaves her with a vibrator? IS HE KIDDING?


	3. Provocation

Abby was upstairs, the vibrating egg buzzing in her vagina. Her mind whirling; she hadn't played with Gibbs in months, and their play sessions were always intense. Gibbs was her go to Dom when she wasn't actively collared or when she was single and a case was too hard on her and she needed to unwind. Abby didn't need a safeword with Gibbs, he knew how to read her like a book, he anticipated her next move, and three moves after. But much like in the lab and caffeinated on Caf-Pow! she needed a gentle mental headslap, and a subtle punishment or reminder put her exactly where he wanted her. She poured his coffee, and began to run the water to wash the few dishes the bachelor had in his possession.

Gibbs didn't play often, his last long time slave had gone on to bigger and better things. Rumors were swirling around the office, and he tried his best to ignore them as it would only further complicate things with Tony. He ticked off the small list in his head. Some were for pure pleasure, like Stan Burley, others wanted to be taught like Kate. Oh Kate, she was a feisty one. He thought licking his lips. Eager to please, but mischief in her eyes…with a sigh Gibbs stretched and wandered up the stairs.

He materialized behind her, Abby was beginning to sense him now, but this was deliberate. His clothed cock just touching her bare ass.

"Sir, I'm cold."

A chuckle rumbled out of his chest."Yes my darling, I can see that."

He tweaked a nipple, causing a mouse like squeak to emit from his forensic scientist. His finger again grazing her clit, she held onto the kitchen counter for balance.

'Tell me why, after all this time you need to play?' Gibbs asked turning Abby around and pressing the button to finally give Abby some what relief.

Eyes fluttered back and forth and her teeth caught onto her lip. She was holding back, and he didn't like it. He growled and grabbed her by her wrists.

'Upstairs, face down. Ass up."


	4. Truth

Tony was frustrated he had been napping, and images of Gibbs taking him were keeping from a restful sleep. He got up, his body glistened of sweat. He pulled on a pair of jeans and walked into the hallway and pulled on his shoes, grabbed his car keys and started for Gibbs' house. This needed to end, and it needed to end now.

Tony threw his Mustang in park and sighed. The upstairs lights in Gibbs' house were on, and he could vaguely see a shadow against the curtains. "It's now or never DiNozzo. Be a big D and not a little Ozzo" Tony silent said a prayer before throwing the door open to his car and all but gracefully getting out of his pride and joy. He wobbled up to the front door, and timidly knocked.

"Tell me Abby? Why the sudden urge to play?" Gibbs asked again, tweaking her a nipple with one hand while pressing the button to the vibrating contraption in Abby's sex.

`Abby shivered, and forced down a moan, "I missed you Sir." She said, her cheeks turning a bit red.

`"You're holding out on me Abs." Gibbs pinched her nipple again not so nicely this time, "Were you afraid of me and Tony abandoning you?" He rolled her nipple in between his finger. "Think about your answer, there is someone at the door."

She gasped with exasperation. And a little sadness at her nipple being freed and that Gibbs stopped tormenting her cunt. But, from the sound of it, she didn't think that her punishment would be over.

`Gibbs grabbed his gun from the table next to the door and unlocked it, he didn't invite company, and company didn't usually meander it's way to his stoop. He couldn't be too careful. He opened the door and his heart leapt, and his cock twitched.

"Well, this isn't the person I expected to see. DiNozzo. What are you doing here?"

He said it in a way that was more of a statement than a question, so DiNozzo wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. Anthony was nervous as all get out to begin with and now Leroy Jethro Gibbs has to interrogate him too?

"Gibbs, I have something I need to say, and I don't exactly know how to stay it, and it will probably get me fired. Can we please sit down and talk?"

Gibbs rubbed his face, and sighed. He contemplated leaving Abby up there for as long as this conversation took but who knows how long it could take.

"Sure Tony. Have a seat. I'll be right back." He motioned over to his living room, which only consisted of a sad looking couch and two chairs.

Gibbs bounded up the stairs, not making so much as a floorboard creak United States Marine Corps training at its best. He entered the room where Abby was still beautifully and serenely posed, her ass up in the air, alabaster skin unmarked save for her tattoos.

"Abigail." Gibbs said, placing his hand on her back, "I need you to come up for me. DiNozzo is downstairs. He needs to talk. Finish if you need to, I give you permission. Come downstairs when you are done." With that he left the room.

Gibbs entered the living room with a beer, and water for Tony. Tony reached for the beer, Gibbs smacked his hand away.

"You, get the water." He unscrewed the top to the water and handed it to Tony " You already stink like alcohol. You drove here? I outta tan your hide."

Tony shrugged, "Boss, I need to talk to you. Please be open minded. I know that I rag on McGee all the time about being different, but this time I can't hide it."

Steely blue eyes looked over the longneck of a beer bottle, unflinching but with a very subtle hint of care. He said in low hushed tones "Tony, I will always be there to catch you when you fall. I will always support you, whatever you do, whatever it is."

"Thank you Boss."

"You're welcome Tony."

"What did you come here to say?"

A nervous twitch of the eye, "I'm…" Tony stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't. What if you judge me?"

"I won't." A swig of beer.

"I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual and I love you." Tony fell into a heap onto the floor half crying and half giggling into hysterics.


	5. Cross Examination

"I'm bisexual." Tony said, sitting up looking at Gibbs with a twisted look on his face, his eyes brimming with tears and uncertainty. "I'm bisexual, and I love you." Tony began hyperventilate, Gibbs slid to the floor and handed Tony the coffee mug full of water.

" Shhh Tony, it's okay. I've known. For awhile. Breathe easy."

Gibbs said tentatively rubbing Tony's back afraid of how he would react. Instantly DiNozzo's muscles evaporated like rain hitting steaming hot pavement under Gibbs' touch.

A sniffle and a wipe of his nose, and a look of bewilderment came over Anthony's face. He began to think of all the people he told, and then he began to get angry. "Abby. I'm going to kill her."

Gibbs rumbled a deep chuckle as he kept rubbing the Italians rather impressive muscular back, "She did divulge it to me yes, however I was asking because I was curious myself Tony. "

Tony knew that ever since Gibbs had divorced his first wife Shannon, and Shannon had taken custody of Kelly, his daughter and moved to New York, Gibbs had been running in some pretty wild circles. There was a rumor around the base that Gibbs was into BDSM and that Shannon was Gibbs' sex slave and that's why she had gone to New York, but no one had the balls to confront Gibbs. Tony knew that Abby had a 'thing' going with Gibbs, but he didn't exactly know what, Tony also knew that Abby ran in some pretty wild circles herself, and was known to sleep in a coffin or two, and those dog collars weren't just for show, so maybe those rumors weren't false.

"Gibbs." Tony asked, still a little drunk – okay a lotta drunk from the alcohol he had consumed earlier, "Can I ask you a personal question?" He sat up a little straighter, to appear dominant. "Why did you and Shannon divorce? Did you keep her locked up in your basement, chained to your boat?" He gulped, thinking that he was either going to get the head slap of a lifetime or fired.

Gibbs sighed, well aware of the rumors floating around the base, he and Abby would often chuckle that if he ever got caught by anyone at any of the dungeon parties they went to they would be in serious trouble. "No, I did not keep her chained to my boat, yes I dabble in BDSM, no it is not like that…no that is not the reason we divorced. We divorced because she couldn't handle the stress."

Tony quirked an eyebrow and thought a minute. "You were out of the Marines though, weren't you?"

"I had another job. It was more dangerous than the Corps." With that Gibbs got up and ambled upstairs, as silently as a ghost.

Gibbs walked into his Master bedroom to see Abigail passed out on the bed, her legs partly spread open, her sex damp, a sheen of sweat coated over her entire body. Her nipples, a beautiful pinkish hue still rock hard. He knelt down, his dog tags spilling out of his shirt and tickling her breast, as he grabbed a nipple with his teeth and nipped. Abby moaned eyes still closed, her long ghost like fingers trailed to her cunt, still wet from her adventures with the egg and grazed over her clit.

"Hmm. I see you had fun darling. How many?" Gibbs asked, as he gathered his slaves hair up in a bun and forcefully woke her. Her steely gray eyes shot open, and flickered to the sheets. " Good mor-morning Sir. Four." Her beautiful hoarse voice said, like a haunting hazy morning.

"Four? That's? all? Hmm. I'm disappointed in you. You'd think I would have trained you better." Gibbs said, his mouth close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her insides, Abby pushed down the feeling to plunge two fingers into her already dripping pussy. "DiNozzo is here. I just wanted to check on you and make sure there wasn't an ocean of come on my bed." With that he released her and walked back down stairs.

Tony was now standing in the window of the front of the house, watching nature pass by.

"You know, you have a cute ass. I could do so many things to it."

auth. note.

not edited.


	6. Purification

Tony smiled half-heartedly and turned toward his Master, "Thank you Sir, but please, if you're going to play, can you please play with Abby. I'm not feeling very sexy right now." He walked toward Gibbs, his head down forlorn and apologetic for dismissing his Owner like that. Gibbs smiled wolfishly grabbing Tony's hips and biting the Italians lower lip.

"You're mine to do with as I please. If, I choose to fuck this ass, I will."

He growled, his hands grabbing Anthony's buttocks in his rough calloused hands. Tony pressed himself against Gibbs body, both mens bodies responding rapidly toward each other,

"Yes Boss, I never want to disappoint you."

Tony said pressing his head into the crook of Gibbs shoulder, smelling Gibbs sawdust and musk smell. Inhaling it, wrapping himself in the scent like a warm security blanket. Gibbs pressed his hand on the small of Tony's back, pressing his lips on Tony's cheek.

"You know better than to get drunk to talk to me Ti Amo" Gibbs stepped back and grabbed Tony's hand pulling him toward the stairs of the basement.

"Abby when you're ready to join us, we'll be down in the basement." Gibbs called, up to his bedroom. It was silent except for faint humming.

Gibbs opened the door to his basement, and the smell of sawdust, frustration and bourbon hugged the two like a glove, Gibbs' heavy boots echoed in the almost empty space. His boat, Anthony was in its beginning stages. Tony stumbled to the stool in the corner, his usual perch, as he expected Gibbs to begin working on his boat. Tony was still a bit drunk, buzzed maybe, warm and feeling better, now that the air was clear.

"Ti Amo, I'm going to punish you, do you know why?" Gibbs asked cornering Tony, his rather large frame, a bit menacing to the younger slightly alcohol stupid Italian.

"Yes, I withheld information, and drove drunk." Tony said sheepishly, his hot cheeks growing hotter, he attempted to hide his face in shame, but Gibbs caught his chin with a finger.

"Look at me Ti Amo. Yes. You withheld important information from me, and you drove drunk, which could have negatively impacted the team." Gibbs said harshly

The basement door swung open, with a bang and Abigail Scuito stood at the top, her hair was done up in two pigails which looked like a four year old had attempted to do them, they were mussed, and out of place.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, YOU FUCKING FORGOT ME." She squealed, clomping down the stairs in bunny slippers and Gibbs NIS T shirt.

Gibbs snarled and tossed an evil glance her way, she immediately shut up, as she went to open her mouth again, she stood in formation as Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony.

"Gibbs, I didn't mean to. I had planned on telling you soon. Honest. Ask Abby. I just, I was sitting at home, alone and I was thinking…and…I just…and…" Tony trailed on then winced as Gibbs gently headslapped him so he could focus.

"You have always been one of the focuses of my attention Anthony. I am hard on you because I care about you. When Abby disclosed to me that you were bi and that you possibly wanted to take my collar I was over the moon, but I was waiting for you to come to me. I was not going to pursue you. That isn't who I am, is it Abby."

Abby shook her head matter o factly her pigtails hitting the end of her nose, "And when he said that he would collar you, I actually considered begging for his collar as well Tony. I have only been in one other serious relationship Master/slave relationship, you know that."

Gibbs grinned at his two prospects, this was a bit amusing. For all of the guff he gave them, he didn't understand why potentials wanted his collar. He was a demanding son of a bitch and the second B did stand for bastard, but he supposed that he was indeed loving; He also was a good lover as well, generous at times. It was a mystery.

"Abigail. You were swearing at me earlier? I fucking forgot you? Mmmm?" He said, turning from Tony, and walking around Abby, grabbing a pigtail, forcing her to look up at him.

"Sir, you left me up there, all wet and horny…I just…I wanted a good pounding is all…" Abby said her eyes dancing as she looked up at her Boss.

"Who gets to tell you, when where and how you are to be used?

"You."

"Who owns your pussy."

"You. Boss."

"Your ass."

" You Bossman." She replied, her voice getting hotter.

"Your mouth." Gibbs said, his hand around her throat.

" Your life?"

"You." She said, her eyes pleading, her thighs now tightly squeezed, Tony just stared in amazement and wonderment, slightly on the edge of his seat, his mouth hanging agape. He wanted that to be him, he wanted to be owned by Gibbs, he wanted a collar all of his own. He knew from the second that Gibbs head slapped him that it was more than a wake up call. He was taking possession of him. He got very jealous when he slapped Ziva or McGee, Kate he didn't mind much because he had a school boy crush, but he suspected that Gibbs had something for Ziva. He called her Ziver on occasions he didn't know if it was a slip of the tongue but it angered him just the same.

Gibbs looked over a Tony for a response, inside of his head he smiled. It was the exact response he was looking for. His head field agent really wanted this.

"Good, don't forget it. Go upstairs, get lunch together. We have things to talk about."

The basement was comfortable for Gibbs, it was his was his temple it was where he collected his thoughts, he didn't like the other rooms of his house, too many bad memories. However with these new developments there were so many possibilities.


	7. Classification

Gibbs cocked his head toward the stairs, "Shall we see if Abby is ready for lunch, I'm hungry." He said with a wicked grin, he had much to discuss with Tony and Abby. Tony wasn't officially his yet, and he noticed that he had already given him an honorific of Ti Amo, and that Tony had begun calling him Master. While Gibbs appreciated his eagerness, Gibbs knew that Tony had only dabbled and wasn't ready for full on relationship there were rules, on top of the rules at work that Tony needed to memorize.

Gibbs entered the kitchen, pulled out the chair at the head of his dining room table and waited. Abby bounced around the corner, plate in hand, glass in the other with water, on the plate, steak, potatoes and a small pile of carrots. She placed them in front him, took two steps back and placed her hands behind her back, and waited until he tasted it. Tony watched from the corner of the dining room observing, a bit queasy now from the alcohol leaving his system, his tongue thick and heavy, he needed some water. He spun on his heel and headed toward the kitchen,

" Ahem." Gibbs cleared his throat, as he put down the knife as he inspected his steak, nodding in approval as Abby sat down with her own small lunch of a salad and tofu. "Tony. Sit."

"I was only going to get water, Boss." Tony said a bit shocked he stopped red faced.

"Sit."

"Yes Sir."

"Stop calling me that. Boss will do."

"Yes Sir."

Gibbs glared, he took a bite of his steak, it was perfect, he didn't want to deter Tony, but he needed to learn that submission wasn't a gift, it was something he was going to take it. Sure if Tony offered some things he would take them, but mostly he was going to make things a little uncomfortable for him.

"When is the last time you got fucked?" A potato popped in Gibbs mouth, he chewed, and a napkin went up to his mouth and dabbed at it delicately as if he didn't care about Tony's answer.

"Two weeks ago Sir."

" Was it a man or a woman."

"Man." Tony blushed deeply, remembering how thick that cock was in his hole. It stretched him deeply. The man didn't tell him his name, it was an anonymous encounter at a sex club, and it gave Tony such a thrill, the man had fucked him for a straight hour and a half, teasing him not letting him come, bringing him to the edge of the precipice but not allowing to fall. It was easily the best sex he had had in years.

Gibbs harrumphed and cut a piece of steak rather violently, "The only people you will be allowed to fuck will be Abby, and me. Is that clear? You will be able to pick out your own collar. It cannot be as obvious as Abby's since you are out in the field. You are NOT allowed to pick Agent McGee for his sexuality anymore. I own your body, I own your ass. I own your mouth. Any big decisions go through me first. You are going to stay here Thursday through Monday." He looked up from his near empty plate, and signaled the silent Abby to take it away. The goth silently scooted her chair away from the table and whisked the plate away. She returned a second later with a second glass of water, and placed it in front of Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs for confirmation to take a sip of the water. It was now becoming difficult to swallow. The buzzed feeling had worn off, and now he was beginning to feel tired. He was patiently gathering all of the information, but all he was really thinking was how much he wanted to bury his head in Gibbs lap, and be curled around the older gentleman's feet.

"Tony." Gibbs barked, slamming his fist on the table, making Abby and Tony both jump.

"Sorry Boss, I was fantasizing."

"That comes later. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes. Yes Boss. I accept. I accept all of that. Please. I accept allow me to be your slave."

Abby made a squeak, "Gibbs! He said yes!" She again got up and gathered Gibbs into a bone crushing hug, "Will you allow me to accept your collar as well Bossman?"

"Yes, do you know what is expected of you pet?"

"Yes Boss, no panties and bra at work. Basically living here, no eye contact, limit my caffeine intake (audible sigh) and be available to you whenever and were ever, not that that is ever a problem." Abby smiled, twirling a pigtail and biting her lip.

The older man chuckled and watched the two with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

Gibbs pushed back his chair and went into the living room, he sat in a recliner, it was well worn, a hint of sawdust covered the suede, he put on his reading glasses, picked up the newspaper that was on the small table, and opened it. He sighed, so much death and destruction, corruption and sadness. He folded it back together, put it back on the table and rubbed his face.

"Abby. Tony." He said

The two were sitting patiently at the table, stood up almost knocking over the two chairs, they hurried over to their Master, when they reached the former Marine, the pair clasped their hands behind the small of their back and averted their eyes, and chorused, "Boss?"

"Kneel." Gibbs said with a hint of gruffness in his voice. He stepped back three steps, admiring the beautiful Goth and the handsome Italian man on their knees, willingly giving over their submission over.

"Tony, Ti Amore, you have expressed that you will wear my collar. You have expressed that you will carry yourself becoming that of someone who will keep my morals and ethics to your heart. You will be respectful of yourself and of my identity and that you will give your free will over to me." Gibbs said softly, his hands now resting on the mans' head caressing his soft hair. "Do you accept this collar?"

Tony looked up, and saw that Gibbs had in his hand a beautiful bracelet made of steel, inscribed in the inside it said ' Ti Amo Proteggerti' Tony looked up with tears in his eyes. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful gift before. Gibbs had long thought about giving this as a gift after Tony had the plague but didn't want to Tony to think that he was coming on to him, apparently it was just the right gift.

"Thank you Boss. Thank you." Tony said, over and over as he knee walked into Gibbs legs and buried his head inadvertently into Jethro's crotch. Jethro tried to ignore the stirring of his cock.

"You are welcome Ti Amo. Let me put it on." Tony backed up again, and extended his hand so Gibbs could fit the bracelet on Tony's wrist. It gleamed, and Tony was beaming. They both looked over at Abby who was silently sobbing at the two of them.

"That's so beautiful Gibbs." She hiccupped, wiping her nose delicately.

"I haven't forgotten you pet." Gibbs said, "Stay, right there. Tony, get back in position." Gibbs left the room, and the two submissive personalities could hear the echo of Gibbs' boots on the stairs. He came back a few minutes later with a box.

"Pet, you too, have expressed the desire for companionship. That you are ready to commit yourself to a fulltime Master and slave relationship and that you are even ready to be poly once more. You are a wonderful slave, and I am proud to call you my part time slave. I am honored that you have chosen me to be your Master."

Gibbs cracked his neck at that word, it's not that he hated that word; his tongue just felt heavy using it and he often tripped over it, Boss just felt…better.

"In this box I have had a special collar made for you. It will fit you perfectly. I hope that you will love it as much as I do." And with that he opened the box to reveal a beautiful stainless steel collar, chevron style with a heart d ring. It was more dressy than anything, so it couldn't be used for hard play, but it was beautiful and shiny. It was perfect.

"Oh! Gibbs. Oh Gibb. Oh! Gibbs," Abigail cried, she flapped her hands excitedly,

"It's perfect. It's beautiful, it's better than anything we could have found at a store."

Gibbs smiled triumphantly and slipped the collar around Abby's neck and with an almost inaudible click her new collar was locked around her neck.

"Mine." He said, satisfactorily.


	8. Edification

Abby and Tony were curled on Gibbs couch like an intricate pretzel, long limbs entwined with each mouths upturned in smiles of happiness, their throats both enclosed with marks of Gibbs ownership. Gibbs finally felt complete, for once the wanton feeling in his gut had subsided and it didn't feel like he needed something.

Jen would be happy, Jen worried about him after Shannon took Kelly and disappeared off to Africa to find herself. He and Jen had talked about a relationship, but they were both too headstrong, for a power exchange relationship, they were too dominant toward each other. Jen always ended up in the corner with her ass matching her hair, she tested limits, boundaries were not her thing when they came to Jethro. Not since France, and definitely not since Shannon left Africa. But, then Jethro got blown up, and she herself had to go into protective custody after she got nearly gunned down.

Jethro frowned and then smiled to himself as he began writing down the rule and what he expected from each of his slaves. He knew that Abigail was into nonconsensual consent. It had been discussed with them prior, she could take a lot of pain, almost too much, it scared Gibbs. It made him wonder why she was so desperate to please him even when her body told him otherwise. She wasn't into anal, which was good because he wasn't particularly fond of it himself. He smiled to himself,

You magnificent bastard he said to no one in particular as he scribbled to lower her caffeine. Abby lived on Caf!Pow. She drank them by the gallons. But he was going to limit her to two a day. He knew she was going to hate her for it, but Abby loved rules. She loved control and structure. She needed boundaries.

"Mmmm good morning Sir." Abby said as she stretched carefully and gracefully unwinding herself from the tangled web of limbs that was Anthony DiNozzo. She padded over to the roll top desk where Gibbs was sitting and placed a kiss on his cheek, and then kneeled.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, cocking an eyebrow, wondering if good times were going to be had by all. Her sex had been damp and buzzing for hours since Gibbs had left her by her lonesome. She desperately needed to his cock inside of her, she wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted…

"Abby…" Gibbs said sharply, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry Sir."

"You were drooling. Stay present." He glared, and turned back to his paper and scribbled and note.

"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that…"

"I left you upstairs by yourself and you need me to help you finish…" He grinned.

Abby blushed deeply while also wondering how the (former) Marine always managed to perform magic like tricks.

"Are you wearing panties, Girl?"

"No Sir."

"Good girl."

"Skirt off. On your knees." He ordered.

Abby readily complied, her pussy beginning to dampen even more. Moaning as she stood up, she slid the skirt off of her slender hips, revealing beautiful perfect milky white skin. She knelt next to Gibbs, hands clasp behind her back, waiting his instructions.

He stood up, and unclasped the button on his pants, the zipper cutting the silence in the room, hand reached in and pulled out his thick rock hard cock dripping wet with precum.

Abby scooted toward Gibbs, and dipped her head down toward the weeping cock, and Gibbs lightly slapped her cheek, "Tsk, tsk, girl. Mind your manners."

Abby huffed impatiently her face turning a crimsons red, "I'm sorry Sir." She mumbled.

"That's better. Now, go ahead." He slid his generous cock into Abby's awaiting hot orifice, her tongue swirled expertly around the head, while her soft hands played with his silky balls. Gibbs groaned in absolute bliss. He pushed a little deeper,

"Mmmm I love watching you suck my cock, my little slave. I love owning that mouth." Gibbs said as he thrust his hips gently into Abbys mouth. Abby pulled back and began to jerk him off,

"Thank you Master." She said with enthusiasm smiling and dipping her head back down to deep throat his cock once more.

Gibbs groaned, he looked down at her beautiful eyes staring at him, while his length was disappearing in and out of her mouth, he couldn't even begin to think straight, his property on her knees, servicing him, his other property on the couch sleeping, his life was damn near perfect. Abby continued to suck greedily, her fingers traveled down toward her wet, shaved mound thrusting two fingers deeply into her cunt.

Gibbs grunted in approval, his pace quickening signaling that he was near and close to release. It felt like milliseconds before Gibbs was pulling out of her mouth and depositing his seed on Abigail's face.

"Marked property" He exclaimed with a hint of satisfaction. "You may cum." He nudged her cunt with the toe of his boot before wandering up to the bathroom, as Abby exploded, her vision blurred, her body heating up to what felt like a million and a half degrees.

"Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK." She exclaimed as she rode out the orgasm, shaking uncontrollably, her hand slapping her pussy into oblivion.

"You okay Abbs?" Anthony DiNozzo sat up, palming his eyes getting the sleep out of them, feeling confused about the sudden expletives that had roused him out of his dreams of Selma Hayek and Angelina Jolie.

"Oh whoa…yeah I guess you are okay." Tony chuckled as he observed a skirt less Abby lying on the ground, weak from an intense orgasm.

"I'm fine Tony. I'm sorry I woke you." She said sheepishly.

DiNozzo grinned as he looked over Abby's body, he had never actually seen her naked before, her clothes were always different, and her skirts a little on the short side, but, he knew she had a nice figure, just not that nice. Her breasts were perky and supple, her tattoos were fresh and interesting, her pussy, which was wet with satisfaction was bare and a delicious pink.

"See something you like DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, padding in silently taking a seat next to Abby who curled up around Gibbs leg like a cat and let out a very heavy and contented sigh.

Tony blushed and stammered, "Sorry Abs, sorry Sir. I was just admiring Abby. I've never actually seen her naked before. Sure, I guess I've thought about what her ass looked like under her…"

"TONY" Gibbs and Abby both exclaimed, more of Gibbs' roar coming through than Abigail's' head space induced reprimand.

"Sorry Sir." Tony said again, his face redder than a pomegranate.

"Good." Gibbs said, glancing at the clock, "It's late. We're off tomorrow too, and we have more to discuss. You have two choices today since I'm in a giving mood, you can go home, or you can stay with me."

Abby and Anthony both looked at Gibbs with smiling eyes, and said in unison, " We'll stay."

Jethro nodded in approval. "Good. The bed should fit us all. Up you go." He pointed up the stairs, and with a jerk of his head he released his two slaves for the night.

Gibbs sat down and reread his rules with careful thought. Each one was tailored specifically to Abby or Tony, depending on their needs. He nodded and smiled, and turned out his desk light, and ascended up the stairs to bed.


End file.
